In modern days, tall buildings and skyscrapers are soared everywhere in a metropolis. The build-up of high-rises draws the human life away from the ground. The advantages of living in a high-rise can be concluded with good views, sufficient ambient light, less dust and riddance of noise pollution. High-rises can provide better living environment, yet the degree of danger of living in a high-rise is far higher when compared to a low-rise. In particular, a conflagration may be the most dangerous factor fatal to the people living in a high-rise. Electric power or fuel gas may become the prime medium for a fierce conflagration. If a high-rise catches fire, the people living at higher floors of the high-rise not only can not escape to the higher floors or rooftop, but also can not escape to the lower floors or ground. Moreover, in most cases, the total height of a modern high-rise has been out of reach by a sky ladder. In the event of a conflagration, the only reliable appliance for helping people living in a high-rise flee to a place of safety depends on a variety of escape mechanisms specially designed for high-rise; for example, a decelerating emergence rope or a escape sling. These escape mechanisms for high-rise though have their intrinsic functionalities, they still have their own deficiencies. In fact, all kinds of these escape mechanisms for high-rise only can provide an opportunity for an escapee human to escape out of a fire; however, none of these conventional escape mechanisms for high-rise can be used by a group of people at the same time.
An innovation attained by the present invention is suggested based on the principle described above that provides an opportunity for an escapee to escape out of a fire. Generally, there are two requirements for an escape mechanism for high-rise, that is, functionality and cost-effectiveness. For example, if the construction budget of a high-rise is overspent, the completeness of the functionality of an escape mechanism for high-rise outfitted in the high-rise will be discounted in consideration of economic benefits. The escape mechanism for high-rise according to the present invention can satisfy these two requirements. The escape mechanism for high-rise according to the present invention is constructed by mounting a specially designed safety rail on selected pilasters and arranged with a plurality of specially designed safety facilities. In use, an escapee can be tied with a safety belt carrying a safety facility being sleeved into the safety rail, and scramble down by treading on the pedals attached to the safety rail. In the event of an accidental stumble, the safety facility will be active immediately and thus prevent the escapee from further falling to protect the life of escapee.
The present invention now will be explicated by the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings.